


Researching a Way to the Future

by araanne



Series: Swan Song Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: With a nudge from Cas, the brothers make reluctant allies with Gabriel and try to find a way out of the apocalypse that doesn’t involve death.





	Researching a Way to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Season 5 square of the Swan Song Bingo. Changing Channels.

**Title: Researching a Way to the Future**

**Square Filled: Changing Channels**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: **

**Ship(s): Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel**

**Summary: With a nudge from Cas the brothers make reluctant allies with Gabriel and try to find a way out of the apocalypse that doesn’t involve death.**  
**Word Count** [1143]

Created for @**swansongbingo **

“So, which one are you?” Sam asked the Trickster. “Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?”

“Gabriel ok,” the former Trickster stated. “They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed. “The Archangel?”

“Guilty,” Gabriel replied. He was stepping gingerly, putting pressure on either foot before quickly switching to the either.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel seemed surprised that Sam had noticed how uncomfortable he was. But he refused to answer, he could deal with the fire licking at his invisible wings, at least for a little while longer.

“Get on with it,” Gabriel growled. “What do you want?”

“Why this whole charade?” Sam asked.

“Bring Cas back,” Dean demanded at the same time.

Gabriel snapped and Cas appeared at Dean’s side.

“Gabriel,” Cas greeted.

“Hey bro,” Gabriel returned the greeting. He turned his attention to Sam. “I’m tired of the fighting. I’ve been dealing with Michael and Lucifer fighting since the beginning of time and I’m not ready for another bout.” Gabriel sighed, but still stood completely still. “I tried to stop it when we had a chance, then again as a last-ditch effort. But you two are too stubborn for your own good. Now it’s happened and will continue to happen until one of those ass hats wins.”

Cas looked around the room and found a bucket full of water. He quickly put out the flames but grabbed Gabriel’s arm before he could move. The archangel all but collapsed onto his brother the second he was free of the ring.

“Cas!” Dean shouted in anger.

Cas just lowered himself and Gabriel to the ground and held the still trembling elder angel. “You made the circle too small.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Gabriel is an archangel,” Cas explained. “His wings are much larger than mine or any lower level angel.”

Sam crouched beside them on the ground and helped Cas to stand Gabriel up. “Can we talk?” Sam asked the archangel he could feel trembling in his arms.

Gabriel let go of Cas and held on to Sam with both hands, “Not here.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared in a nice living room where Gabriel promptly collapsed onto a couch, pulling Sam along with him.

“Will you help us stop this?” Sam asked softly.

“I can’t kill him,” Gabriel answered. “He may be evil, but he’s still my brother. My favorite big brother. He’s the one who taught me to fly. He encouraged my pranks and jokes.”

“We’ll find another way,” Cas assured his brother.

“What if there is no other way?” Dean asked.

“Last resort,” Gabriel stated. “Only if there absolutely isn’t another way to solve this.”

“Can we put him back in the cage?” Sam questioned.

“That’s a thought,” Gabriel conceded. “I’ll look into that. I have a kick ass library; I should be able to find something we can use to make a plan.”

“We’ll help,” Sam assured him.

Dean let out a groan at the thought of more research.

“How about you keep us fed and we’ll read?” Sam asked his brother.

“Good plan,” Dean agreed. “Where are we?”

“One of my hidey holes,” Gabriel answered. “We’re in Northern Maine. This place is warded to the gills so Luci couldn’t find us here if he tried.” He pushed on Sam to get to his feet. “I’ll get you lot settled in some rooms before I rest for a bit myself. We can start researching in the morning. The kitchen is fully stocked with anything you could possibly want. The cupboards and refrigerator are magic so not only do they stay stocked, but the food will stay fresh for as long as the spell is on them.”

“Thanks,” Sam replied.

Gabriel led them to the second story and gave each of them their own room before he retreated to his own. They could stop this now that they were willing to listen and work with him. They could do this, he knew they could. The morning would show how well they could work together and with help they might be able to stop all of this without having to kill anyone.

*

The next morning was spent with them getting to know each other and the best ways to work together. Gabriel and Cas were bonding and disappeared for a few hours to groom each other which ended in Gabriel taking Castiel under his service so the seraph could never be cut off from heaven for siding with Gabriel and the Winchesters against Heaven’s plan.

Gabriel was quite pleased with Dean’s cooking and Dean was very happy to have such a large kitchen to cook in. When they were working together Sam and Gabriel seemed to research flawlessly with each other, Cas only complimenting their dynamic. Cas and Gabriel were taking the books that Sam couldn’t read. Dean kept up with Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, with plenty of snacks tossed in between. When he wasn’t cooking he was cleaning.

After nearly a week of working together, they found an answer.

“I have it!” Gabriel exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, holding the book in his hands. It was a history of angels written in Enochian. Sam and Cas were instantly at his side and Dean was rushing in a moment later, drying his hands on a dish towel. “According to this book we can reopen the cage using the rings from the four horsemen and a spell in Enochian.”

“We can really do this,” Sam said with a smile. Without a second thought he wrapped Gabe up in his arms, causing him to drop the book, and spun the surprised archangel around in a circle, both men giggling.

“Sammy?” Gabe questioned the larger man. Once Sam set him on his feet they kept their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriel looked up at Sam questioningly.

“Gabe…” Sam said softly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Gabriel’s, causing the archangel to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Gabriel let out a gasp and Sam deepened the kiss.

Dean rolled his eyes, he’d seen this coming for a few days. He grabbed Cas’ sleeve and pulled him from the room. Dean glanced over at Cas and chuckled when he saw how wide Cas’ eyes were.

“You ok there Cas?” Dean questioned.

Cas looked at Dean, blinking owlishly. Between one breath and the next, Cas lunged at Dean. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck he slammed their lips together. Dean buried his fingers in Cas’ hair and returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. They collapsed onto the couch in a pile of limbs and laughs. They lay there just holding onto each other. There was hope for the future now, hope that they would be able to defeat Lucifer. Now it seemed they had even more to live for, a brighter future.


End file.
